e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam (Series 1)
Samantha, known simply as Sam, is the former girlfriend of Curtis, who took the blame for him and was sent to prison for possessing drugs. Biography Sam is visibly upset by Curtis' involvement with Alisha when, newly released from jail, she surprises him during Community Payback. She storms out after talking to him but not before she blames him for screwing up her life. When Curtis alters history to prevent Sam initially being arrested, spurring a series of increasingly disastrous temporal revisions including a timeline where all the ASBOs, except Nathan, are killed due to Curtis' absence, she once again returns to the Community Centre under the assumption they are in a relationship. Despite his own unwillingness to hurt her, Curtis breaks up with her due to his new feelings for Alisha. However, her reaction causes him inadvertently rewind time which he continues to do after each attempt. After six attempts, Nathan advises Curtis to make Sam hate him so that she berates him and he won't feel guilty. After several trials of making up new things to say, Curtis finally manages to successfully break up with her by saying the quote "no matter what I do, the ones I love will be the ones who pay", which he got from Nathan. Sam recognises it as a line from the film Spiderman and becomes so appalled she slaps Curtis and tells him to stay away from her. Since this doesn't trigger his power, Curtis is satisfied by the result. Alternative Timelines Version 1 (Original timeline) In the first timeline, Sam took the blame for Curtis and was sent to prison for possessing drugs, while Curtis was sent to do community service. She was in prison for a few months, wishing Curtis would visit her, which didn't happen. After she was released, she surprised Curtis in the community centre during his community service and blamed him for screwing up her life. Version 2 In the second timeline Curtis, feeling guilty when Sam visited him in the community centre, goes back in time to try to prevent her from being arrested in the first place. He hid the drugs when the police showed up so they wouldn't find any on Sam and ran away without explaining anything to her or paying the dealer. When he goes back for Sam he meets a drunken Kelly. He gives Kelly his jumper, but forgets the money for the drugs in the pocket. He gets back to Sam and the dealer, who is holding her till he gets his money. Curtis is unable to find the money, so the dealer pulls out a knife and stabs her. This causes Curtis to rewind time again. Version 3 In the third timeline, Curtis goes back to prevent Sam's death. He takes the same actions as he took in the second timeline, only remembering to get his money from the pocket. He pays the dealer, and by doing so prevents Sam from dying and from being arrested thus never serving community service. As a result, he finds that Kelly, Simon and Alisha were killed by Tony in the events and realised that he was the one prevented their death in the original timeline. Version 4 (Current timeline) In the fourth and now current timeline, Curtis realised he can't change history and went back to set it right again. He got himself to do community service, and accomplished his original mission by getting Sam off the hook. Appearence Sam has short black hair, styled in a bowl haircut. In the original timeline she is seen wearing dark clothing. In the current timeline she is much happier and that is represented by the color of her clothing. Presumubly due to not getting caught with the drugs. She wears a purple tanktop over a red shirt. Category:Recurring characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerless Individuals Category:Curtis Donovan